The Path Not Taken
by Batmarcus
Summary: AU to the New Kid Series. Shocking Developments from Adams past come to light shocking all and changing the course of events you know! A story filled with action, romance, adventure, and fun! Co-Authored with; Better a Freak Than a Fake.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi people! This is the first chapter of our newest story! This was meant to be up a while back, but we had trouble getting a summary written. That all being said. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Adam Garcia-Shapiro was having an average day for a thirteen year old in Miami he was sitting in an air conditioned classroom waiting for his teacher to show up. He came in with a girl Adam had never seen before.

"Class, we have a new student today. This is Natalie Pentz. Please make her feel welcome." She had short curly Auburn hair, green eyes, and a few freckles on her cheeks. "You can have a seat where ever one is open." The man said.

"Thank you," She said softly not looking up and went over taking a seat next to Adam.

"Hey," Adam said offering a hand out to her.

She looked up slightly but did take it clearly pretty shy, "Hi."

"Nice to meet you I'm Adam Garcia-Shapiro." He said smiling she was a pretty girl a very pretty girl.

She did give a very small smile as well, "Nice to meet you, too."

"You don't need to be nervous most of us are nice here." Adam said carefully.

"Really?" She asked skeptical of the claim.

"Yeah really not all but most."

"Oh… well… I like it here."

"Yeah, it's a nice place to live Miami." Adam said honestly.

"Seems like it at least."

"Well I like it anyway." Adam said.

"I guess I'll just have to see how it goes."

"Well, if you need a friend or a guide I am here." He offered.

"Really?" She asked surprised by that.

"Yeah, why not?" He asked.

"I would like that." She said her smile growing by a little bit.

"Then it's settled." He said.

"Any advice off the bat?"

"Yeah, try to relax a bit; people will get to know you easier."

"Um… okay… I'll try."

"And you have me if you need help."

"I don't want to be too much of a bother."

"It's no trouble at all." Adam said.

"I feel like I'm causing so much trouble."

"Hey, you are not causing me any." Adam said.

"You promise?"

"I promise." He said smiling and patting her shoulder.

"Thank you, Adam."

They sat and listened through class and when the bell rand Adam waited for her. She headed out and looked down with a slight smile. "Ready?" He asked.

"Ready," She nodded.

"Let's go then." He said offering his hand. She took it turning slightly pink. He smiled and led her away to lunch. She followed keeping her head down. "Come on look around." Adam said gently. She did raising her head a little. "See, it's not so bad." Adam said as she looked down the black carpeted hallway with white lockers.

"I guess not."

"That's better, now do you want to meet people or just eat?" Adam asked.

"Well… I guess it can't hurt to try to meet a few."

"Come on then, want to meet my best friend?" He asked.

"Sure," She nodded.

* * *

So he led her to the outdoor eating grounds and over to a blonde haired boy. "Hey James, this is the new girl Natalie Pentz." Adam introduced. "Natalie, this is my best friend James Johnson."

"Nice to meet you." The boy said.

"Nice to meet you, too."

He was thin, but not ridiculous so. "So, where are you from, Natalie?" James asked.

"California." She said quietly.

"Oh, I have cousins down there. In a town called Danville."

"Really I lived in a place not too far from Danville." She said.

"That's really cool then." James said. "I mean what are the odds?"

"Not very high." She said laughing a little.

"No they aren't. So you just moved here?"

"Yeah, I did I was having...family issues."

"Oh… what kind of family issues?" Adam asked.

"Father issues." She said quietly.

He noticed she was starting to tremble slightly. "Natalie, are you okay?" She shook her head seeming close to tears. "Come with me." Adam said leading her away from James and other kids.

He put an arm around her hoping to calm her down. "It's okay. What's wrong?"

"It's just things with my dad..." She said.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked since she seemed more fearful. She nodded starting to tear up. Even though he had barely met her he pulled her into hug wisely deciding to ask no more. "It's okay. I promise I won't let anyone hurt you anymore."

She seemed hesitant, but leaned into the hug. "How can you be sure?"

"I'll protect you." He swore. "I've been in four different kinds of martial arts since I was five."

"Why do you care?" She asked.

"I'm a naturally caring person unless you give me a reason not to be and you're clearly very scared and need someone to be there for you."

"You're really going to protect me?"

"Yes I am." He nodded.

"Well...okay." She said.

"Can you trust me then?"

"I...think I can." She said laying her head on his shoulder.

"Good, besides he's not here anymore, right?"

"Right," She said smiling a little.

"Then you have nothing to worry about." He promised glad to see her smile.

"Thank you Adam I wish I could do something to repay you." She said.

"You don't need to. I really am happy to help. You deserve to be happy and feel safe."

"I still wish I could."

"Maybe you'll find something later on then."

"Yeah maybe." She said blushing.

"Think you're ready to head back?"

"I kind of like it how we are now." She admitted.

Adam blushed slightly at that but said, "Then we can stay right here."

"I would like that." She said. So he just stood there holding her close. "I like this." She said.

"Glad, so do I actually." She surprised his and kissed his cheek. He blushed deeper at that, "What was that for?"

"Sorry it's just I wanted to thank you and you have been so nice..." She trailed off.

"Well, you're welcome."

"Thanks, sorry if I overstepped a boundary."

"No, it's fine."

"If you're sure…" She said.

"Yes I am."

"Thank you Adam." She said blushing.

"You're welcome."

* * *

A few weeks later Natalie had opened up more she was less shy. She and Adam were waiting after school for the after school buses. Adam had been teaching her martial arts in the padded wrestling room for the last few weeks now. "Adam…?" Natalie asked nervously. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Natalie, you know you can ask me anything." Adam said.

"Well… will you be my boyfriend."

"I...will I...what?" Adam asked taken off guard by the bluntness.

"I really like you, Adam."

"Well...I really like you too honestly." Adam said.

"Really?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah I just...did not want to ask too early." He said.

"So, that's a yes then?"

"Yes, I mean if you want me to be."

"I do."

"Then yes of course I will." He said hugging her. Natalie smile widely holding him tight. She then gathered up her nerves and kissed him right on the lips. He was surprised for a second but did return it holding her as close as he could.

"That was...wow." She said when she pulled back.

"Very," He smiled.

"I can get used to this." She said.

"So can I."

* * *

A few months later Adam could tell Natalie was nervous and over the last few days she had become distant. He approached her awkwardly clearly worried, "Natalie, what's wrong?"

"Adam, I...need to say something..." She said.

"What?" Adam asked.

"I-I'm sorry, this is just not working."

"W...what do you mean?" He asked.

"It's over."

"Natalie, you can't mean that."

"I'm really sorry, Adam." She said turning away.

"Natalie, please I can change."

"It's nothing you did."

"Then why?"

"I can't answer that." She sighed and walked away. Adam tried to follow her but once she turned a corner she was nowhere to be seen.

Adam screamed and punched a wall. Pain shot through his hand but he ignored it. This couldn't possibly really be happening but it had and to make things worse he never saw her again. She wasn't at school and he could never find any trace of her anywhere it was almost as if she just dropped off the face of the earth.

* * *

A few years later found Adam to have gone through a fair few interesting experiences. Such as finding out he had a twin sister who lived with his mother, losing his father and having to go live with them, and becoming a Firestorm agent. Now though he was locked in his final battle against Dictator Doofenshmirtz.

Well more specifically he was holding the man's daughter at sword point in an effort to get the man to give up. "Let her go or I will kill your leader." Doofenshmirtz said his sword pressed against Candace's throat.

"Let her go or I kill your daughter!"

Doof looked back at Vanessa for a few seconds then at Adam with a smirk the sword still against Candace's throat. "Go ahead."

"I will!" Adam said tightening the cord around her neck slightly. He just watched though, his smirk never faltering as Vanessa started to turn blue from cyanosis. Adam growled and let her go he did not care and Adam could not kill her not in cold blood like that. "You're even sicker than I thought!" Adam growled taking out his sword as Vanessa gasped for breath on the ground.

"Drop the sword or your boss dies." He said.

Adam sighed and then suddenly threw a knife that sank into Doof's arm forcing him to let go of Candace who kicked him away.

Doof growled and went after Adam with his sword. Adam was near exhausted already and was just barely blocking Doof.

He tried his best not to show that though and swung his sword at Doof. It was not as strong as it could be though or as fast. Doofenshmirtz noticed that though taking full advantage blocking the sword easily and knocking him backwards. Adam fell and his sword was knocked from his hands. "It's over now, Boy." Doof said the tip of the sword pressed between Adam's eyes. "You should have known this is how it was going to end."

Adam smirked and spat blood in the man's face. He growled pressing the sword down but then a sword was sticking through the man's chest.

He fell to the ground and everyone was surprised to see Vanessa there still trying to regain her breath with Adam's sword drenched in her father's blood. When she did though, a smile crossed her face. Adam stared at her before passing out with exhaustion.

* * *

He woke up quite a long while later in one of Firestorms hospital rooms. He felt something over his eyes and an IV in his arm. To his surprise Vanessa was sitting beside his bed. "Why did you do that?" He managed weakly.

"He was a terrible man who needed to die. I also could let you die. Two birds with one stone really. Adam, really I am not as bad as most people think."

"I barely even know you and from what I did know you captured all my friends."

"You know me, Adam. A lot better than you think."

"What do you mean?" He asked getting very confused.

"Can I show you something?"

"Um… okay…" She pulled out a small silver device and pushed a button her appearance began to change. Her long brown straight hair became short, ginger, and curly, her skin spotted with a few freckles, and her dark blue eyes turned brown. "N...Natalie?" Adam asked confused. Vanessa/Natalie nodded. "But you broke up with me...you broke my heart and then just vanished." Adam said.

"I really am sorry about that but he had found me. He would have killed you if I hadn't. I was just trying to protect you. It clearly didn't work."

"Why didn't you tell me who you really were? Did you not trust me?" Adam asked.

"No, I swear it had nothing to do with you. I would have but then he'd have been more likely to find me."

"Do you know how much you hurt me?" He asked.

"Yes I do but you must understand that I really didn't have any other choices."

"You could have told me." He said.

"What would you have done if I had?"

"I would have...I don't know." He admitted.

"Exactly, I would have just put both of us in more danger if I had."

"So, what now?"

She deactivated the device looking like Vanessa again. "I have no idea."

"Neither do I...I do still care though." Adam said.

"You do?" She asked looking right at him.

"Of course I do."

"Do you still in that way though?"

"Well, yeah, you are hard to get over." Adam said.

"Well, I never did stop loving you."

"Really? I mean it's just seeing you now you could have anyone."

"I don't want anyone else though."

"Really?" Adam asked.

"Really," She said taking his hand that didn't have the IV in it.

"I don't know what to say."

"Is there any way we could… get back together?" She offered awkwardly.

"Well, I mean things would be different. You know that right?" Adam asked.

"I know that." She nodded.

"Then there's Katie." Adam said.

"You aren't together are you?"

"We were and then she was with James, and in spite of what he said I do not know if she is over him, or he is over her. So in short I am not sure where we stand."

"Wait, is this the same James?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah, it is...complicated story there." Adam said.

"I'm sorry." She said looking down.

"Not, your fault really." Adam said.

"I made this so complicated though."

"You did not intend to." Adam said.

"I guess we'll just have to give it time then." Adam stared at her and then to her surprise he leaned over and kissed her.

At that moment though, Isabella had walked in to check on him with perfect timing to be absolutely confused, "Uh, hi." She said causing them to jump apart.

"Um… Isa… I can explain…" Adam stammered awkwardly.

"I'm listening." She said closing and locking the door behind her to avoid more interruptions.

So he told her from the beginning all about Natalie and what happened and how she was apparently Vanessa under an alias.

"So you two used to date?" Isabella asked.

"Yes, back in Miami."

"So you just found that out...do you still have feelings for her?" Isabella asked.

"Yes I do."

"So, are you getting back together then?"

"I'm not sure. It's all really complicated."

"You just kissed her, Adam..."

"I know… do you think we should?"

"Well, did you make each other happy?"

"Yes we did. Very happy."

"Well, then maybe it's the right thing to do, and between you and me...Katie really fell pretty hard for James." Isabella said.

"Are you sure?"

"Well, she is visiting him at the moment."

"Then it probably would be the right thing."

"Yes, it probably would."

"Well, I do want to."

"Do you Vanessa?" Isabella asked.

She nodded awkwardly, "Yes I do."

"Then, not that you need it, but you have my blessing." She said.

"Thank you, I promise I'll take good care of him."

"You had better." Isabella said.

"I know and I will."

Isabella looked her up and down and then smiled nodding. "Then you may date him."

"Thank you." Vanessa said laying her head on Adams shoulder.

"Is that a yes then?" She asked looking up at him.

"Of course it is Vanessa." He said smiling. She smiled widely and kissed him again. This time she held him tightly against her.

* * *

Isabella left the room concluding that this will be awkward to explain to the others. It was made no less awkward when she caught Katie kissing James. That was a relief though finding that she was right to tell him to go for it, "Hello you two." She said. They separated both beat red. Deciding to have fun with this Isabella made herself look surprised. "So, Katie, I guess this means you don't love my brother?"

Katie got very nervous that Isabella would go after her for it and stammered, "I… well… uh…"

"Never really loved my brother?" She asked.

"That's not true!… I did… it's just…"

"Just what?" Isabella asked taking a step into the room.

Katie took a step back at that, "I love James, too."

"But not Adam?" She asked nearly done with this as she took a few more steps inside. Katie paled having no idea how to answer that and back up further until she was against the wall. "You know what I have to say to that?" Isabella asked stopping in front of her.

Katie gulped and managed to get out, "I'm sorry."

Isabella smiled, "I wish you two nothing but the best."

Katie was surprised by that to say the least. "You're not mad."

"No, feelings are an odd thing sometimes." Isabella said smiling. "Plus, Adam has already found someone else."

"He did! Who?" They both asked.

She hesitated before answering honestly, "Vanessa."

"What!?" They both asked stunned.

"They were kissing when I went to check on him. There's apparently a complicated story behind them."

"A complicated story?" James asked having known Adam for a long time he did not remember Adam ever meeting Vanessa.

"Apparently they used to date a while back in Miami but she was under a different face and the name Natalie."

"She was Natalie?!" James gasped.

"You know her?" Isabella asked now VERY confused not yet knowing that he and Adam used to be best friends.

"Yeah, of course I did. They were so good together." He said.

"You knew him back then?"

"Yeah, he was my best friend." James said.

"He was?" Both Katie and Isabella asked.

"Yeah, then he left and...I can't remember what happened after that until Danville."

"How come we never knew that?"

"I don't know. I think he got caught up in everything."

"I guess but yes. She was apparently Natalie."

"That explains a lot."

"What do you mean?" Isabella asked.

"Well, Natalie just broke up with him and vanished. Literally, just disappeared without a trace like she was never even there."

"Teleporter," Isabella sighed. "She must have gone back to the dimension."

"Exactly." James said.

"Must have been confusing though,"

"It really was." He said. "He was completely heartbroken when it happened though." He added.

"So, do you think he really loves her?"

"Definitely, he was just so happy." James said.

"He had said so." Isabella said.

"Well then it's best." James said.

"Good because that's what I told him."

"So, what happens to me now?"

"We'll have to check with Candace and my counterpart."

"Oh okay." He said.

"The odds are most likely against you though."

"I know," He sighed.

"We should probably see now though."

"My stab wound sort of makes it hard."

"Right, I'll go talk to them."

"Thanks." He said.

So she left to find them.

Which she did in the examining rooms reviewing the medical results of those injured.

"Sir,"

"Yes Isabella?" Candace asked.

"I was wondering what will be done with James and Adyson 1."

"Well, we are looking that over now."

"Okay, what about Vanessa?"

"As far as we can tell, she personally has done nothing wrong. She seems to have acted out of fear of her father. So, she is clean."

"That's a relief actually because, she's dating Adam."

"WHAT!?" They both said.

"Apparently they used to date back in Miami."

"Adam and Vanessa?" Candace asked.

"Yeah, she was under a disguise and fake name though."

"Could you explain better please?'

"Have to ask either of them really?"

"Okay, we will go do that."

"Okay,"

"Just knock first."

"We will." Isabella 1 said.

"Then come on." Isabella said.

So the three of them headed back to Adam's hospital room.

They knocked and Vanessa's voice said;

"Come in,"

They did and Adam and Vanessa had obviously stopped but she was still seated right by his bed.

Adam appeared to be on the verge of sleep again.

"Vanessa, can we speak with you for a minute?" Candace asked that way Adam can get some sleep."

"Sure you can." Vanessa said kissing Adam's cheek and then following them.

"So, Vanessa, I heard you and Adam are dating now. Is that true?" Candace asked right away.

"Yes, it is." Vanessa said smiling.

"Why?" Candace asked carefully.

"Well, first you should probably know we had actually got BACK together."

"Yes, Isabella mentioned that can you explain?"

"Yes I can. Two years ago, at first just to escape my father I had used a transdimensional teleporter to get to 1st Dimension Miami, Florida and changed my appearance and name to Natalie Pentz in hopes that then he wouldn't be able to find me. I meet Adam in school and he was just so cute, smart, nice, caring, and really helped me get out of a bad place; I really actually felt happy and safe with him around. So, three years later we got together. It was perfect really. I guess that should have been my first clue. After four months, my father had found me and I know I had to break up with him to protect him. So, though it was the hardest thing I had to do, I did and was taken back home."

"So, then you were acting under fear?"

"Yes I was," She nodded.

"Well, then would you and your company be interested in helping us?"

She smiled slightly and said, "Yeah, I would like that."

"Good your tech can really help us all improve."

"You trust me then?"

"We trust you, but betrayal will not stand."

"I know." She nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am. I want to help fix things."

"Alright well then welcome."

"Thank you, there more than a few in the company though that I know right now would never even think about switching sides."

"We can help with that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, we are there are a fair few we could not take down because of your father."

"So with him gone you can take them down?"

"Yes most of them easily."

"There's some that won't be though."

"Yes there will." Vanessa said.

"We realize that." Candace said.

"What can we do about them though?"

"We plan, but first you need rest as well."

"I'm fine." Vanessa insisted despite almost being strangled to death.

"No, we all need rest." Candace said.

"I guess." She sighed. "I really am fine though."

"You just need sleep."

"Right, what time is it anyways?"

"About midnight."

"Okay, yeah, I probably should."

"Is there any chance we can get another bed in Adams room?"

"Yeah, I think we can do that."

"Thank you." She said.

So in a few minutes they did get that set up.

She climbed in took Adams hand and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Adam woke up first surprised to still find her there in a second bed. She was sound asleep and looked happy. He noticed something odd on her head. He couldn't tell what it but it did worry him so he decided to ask her once she woke up. He smiled a little watching her sleep.

A few minutes later she did wake up on her own, "Hey there." He said.

She smiled seeing him. "Hi."

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Good," She answered.

"So Vanessa, what happened to your head?

Her eyes widened and she fixed her hair to cover it back up, "I don't want to talk about that."

"Vanessa, are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, just please leave it."

"Okay." He sighed.

"Thank you. It's just… still a very hard subject."

"Okay." He said taking her hand.

"I can respect that but I just worry." He said carefully.

"I know, and I appreciate it."

"And maybe I will tell you eventually."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise. Probably not soon though."

"Okay, I get it."

"Good, how are you feeling?" She asked sitting up.

"Better sore, but better."

"That's good. Do you know when you're supposed to be released?"

"No, not a clue sorry,"

"Well, hopefully soon."

"Why?" Adam asked.

"It's still nice just you here but it would be a lot nice to have you out."

"Well, hopefully I will be out soon."

"Hopefully," She smiled, "but I'll stay here until then."

"You don't have to." Adam said.

"I want to."

"If you're sure."

"I am." She said keeping his hand in hers.

"Thanks, you rock."

Vanessa blushed and said, "Not really."

"Yes really."

"Well, to you maybe."

"What do you mean?" Adam asked.

"I rock in your opinion."

"You should in everyone's."

"Well… I guess…" She said though clearly uncertain.

"We will make them see I promise." He said kissing the back of her hand.

"You really believe that?" She asked.

"I really do." Adam said.

"Well, alright, I trust you."

"Good." He said.

Before she could say anything there was a knock. "Who is it?"

"Second Dimension Adam,"

"Come in."

The door opened but he stayed in the doorway, "Can I speak with Vanessa alone for a second?"

"Why?" Adam asked.

"Just some quick exams, it won't be long at all as long as everything goes smoothly." Adam 1 answered.

"Oh okay." Adam said.

Vanessa raised an eyebrow but got up anyways. "Be back." She said.

"Okay, I'll obviously be here." Adam said as Vanessa headed out with Adam 1.

When they were down the hall he turned to her. "I'm sure you already know what this is really about, Ms. Doofenshmirtz."

"I do yes," She said. "How much longer do you expect to get away with this?" She said.

"As long as I feel I can"

"You do realize what will happen if you get caught, right?"

"I know, what will happen."

"So you want to make sure I keep my mouth shut?"

"I would prefer so."

"What if I don't?" She asked her eyes narrowed.

"I will have to act." He said

"How so?"

"I will have to take you out."

"You really think you'd be able to?"

"We shall see."

"That is, unless you are willing to cooperate and keep your mouth shut."

"I will." She said carefully.

"Good, then you are free to go for now." He smirked.

"Thank you." She said smirking back. Without another word from either of them she just headed back to Adam's room.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. We hope you liked it please review and check out some of our other fics! See you next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Family ALWAYS comes First

**A/N: We hope you like it. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

When she got there she was both relieved and troubled to find her Adam still awake. "Hey there." He said.

"Hey, there's something I really need to tell you." Vanessa said in spite of the other Adam's threats as she sat down on the bed that was in for her.

"Really what is it?" He asked.

"Have you heard of a company called Wolfgang Industries?"

"Yeah, I have, though not much."

"What do you know?" She asked.

"Just that they are associated with your dad and make...a lot of things."

"They were very closely allied with my father. Obviously they need to be taken down but there's a more pressing issue there."

"Really what?" Adam asked.

"The company has an active double agent in Firestorm and an active mole at the top."

"It does!" He said sitting up.

Vanessa nodded, "Second Dimension Isabella's the mole and the other Adam's the double agent and also the reason my father escaped in the first place."

"The other me?" Adam said surprised.

"That's the one. That's actually what that whole thing was about."

"Why would he do that?"

"Work for them or which?"

"Work for them. I mean he's me sort of."

"That I don't know. I do know why Isabella 1 does though."

"Why?"

"Her brother in was first and family first."

"I can understand that." Adam sighed.

"Yeah, he is a mystery though."

"Well, he and I need to talk."

"Be careful though."

"I will, I will talk when I can get out of here."

"Okay and we need a way to get this information to Candace without Isabella knowing she knows."

"That will be tricky."

"That it will."

"Give me time." He said.

"Can do."

"And sleep." He yawned.

"Of course, you still need that."

"I know." He sighed.

"The more you do the sooner you'll be out."

"I suppose so."

"You should sleep right now."

"I know I should."

"Then do."

He smiled at her and rolled to face her. "Okay," He said.

"Good, thank you." He closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

* * *

Hours later Adam woke dazzled but feeling much better. "You seem better." Vanessa smiled.

"I feel better. Having you here helps too."

"Well, I'm glad I can."

"Thanks." He rubbed the back of her hand.

"Should I get someone to see how much better?"

"Yeah, please." He said.

"Okay, who should I go for?"

"Baljeet" Adam said.

"Alright, I'll go get him." Vanessa said getting up.

"I'll be waiting." She gave him a very short kiss before heading out.

* * *

She had to search for Baljeet. It wasn't terribly long before she found him. "Adam is checkup ready."

"Alright, I'll be right over in a second." He said finishing something up.

"Can you hurry please?"

"Yeah, just a second."

"Now would be better." He sighed and got up. "Sorry, but come on man." He nodded and they headed to Adam's room.

Adam sat up reading a book and looking bored. "Vanessa said you needed a checkup?"

"Yeah, I feel great so far."

"Well, let's take a look then?"

"Yeah by all means." He set to work do multiple tests as Vanessa just stood there and watched.

"Well, you are good to go."

Adam smiled at that. "Thanks, Baljeet."

"No problem, now, on to you." He said turning to Vanessa.

"I'm fine." She said a bit too quickly.

"No, you were nearly choked to death that is cause enough for evaluation."

"I suppose I have no choice in this?"

"Not really no." He said.

Vanessa sighed and asked, "Can we at least do it in private?"

"Away from even Adam?" Baljeet asked.

"Yeah, there's something's that are… just please."

"Okay." He said. She got up and they headed to a different room.

"Odd." Adam said. Having been cleared he got up wondering what that was even about. He decided to ask later and shower and dress now.

When he finished and headed out he found that Vanessa was still in there. _'Still?'_ He thought worried. _'She seemed besides that weird spot. Should I go knock?'_ He wondered. He went over to the door and knocked, "Vanessa, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just give me a moment."

"Um… okay." He said though clearly still very worried. She came out fully dressed and smiling. He pulled her in a hug though not buying it. He had to have some reason to take that long. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Awfully long checkup." He said.

"Just some stuff from my father. You went over this with Natalie."

"Right, okay." Adam said.

"It's fine though."

"Well, then shall we go?"

"Yeah, lets." He offered his hand to her. She took it with a slight smile.

They headed out to eat first. "You hungry?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I did not get to eat yesterday."

"Then let's get you some food. She nodded gratefully and he led her over to the mess hall. "Anything you like."

"Anything!?"

"Pretty much."

"Okay." She said dragging him in. He made an attempt to keep up instead of being dragged as she looked everything over. She dished up a bit of everything and headed to a table. "Wow, you really were hungry. When was the last time you ate?"

"Night before last." She admitted.

"Wow, that's not good," he said as she dug in.

"I was nervous."

"I guess that's expected."

"Well, there was the attack and then seeing you again."

"Must have been a lot."

"It was. I was really worried." She admitted.

"Well, you don't have to now."

"Yeah, I know." She said rubbing his hand. "What about you?" She asked.

"Well the attack was sudden so I am not much better."

"Then eat." She told him. He shrugged and took some Pizza. Not much more was said as they ate.

Soon they were done and now had to plan. "Think we should start with the other you?"

"It's probably what's best."

"Then let's."

"Ladies first." She smiled slightly and got up wondering where to start looking.

"I would hazard a guess in the intelligence room." Adam said.

"Would make sense."

"Ready?" Adam asked.

"Ready." They headed there on guard in case.

* * *

They didn't have any trouble on the way there. Adam decided to walk in first, and found the other him working. "Hey Other Me, I need to speak with you."

"Oh, alright what about?"

"Just some company that was closely paired with Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated known as Wolfgang Industries. Are you familiar with it?"

"I have heard of it yes."

"I think you know more than you're letting on."

"Really and what makes you say that?"

"Vanessa told me you and your sister's secret."

"I was hoping that was not what this is about."

"Well, tough because it is. Why would you even do that?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"It's...her." He said.

"Who her?"

"There's a girl there, her name's Felicity."

"And what? You have the hots for her?

"Yes," he sighed. "She's the owner's daughter and I figured..."

"I need to take you in now." Adam said.

"You have no proof."

"Other than the confession and Vanessa's word." Then thanks to the chemicals in his eyes, he spotted something in Adam 1's ear for the first time that a normal person wouldn't have seen and plucked it out before he could react looking it over. "And this which I know for sure is not Firestorm." Adam 1 sighed and Adam cuffed him before he could move. "I'm taking you to Candace. Then of course there's the issue of your sister."

"Her too eh?"

"Of course, Candace will decide what to do from there with both of you but at the very least she certainly can't remain second-in-command."

"Fine." He muttered and was led out of the room.

They headed to the main planning room. Candace and Isabella 1 were there and shocked to say the least to see Adam 1 cuffed. "Adam, what is the meaning of this?" Candace asked.

"He a double agent working with Wolfgang Industries. I got a confession and found a foreign comms unit on him."

Candace gasped turning to him. "Adam 1, is what he says true?"

"Yeah, Ma'am, it is."

"There's more though."

"It gets worse?" Candace asked.

"How about you tell her?" He said turning to Isabella 1.

"I...well I..." she stammered. "I had to he was my brother!" She blurted out suddenly.

"You're a spy, too!?" Candace asked. She flinched back but nodded shamefully removing the devices from her ear and thigh. "I can't believe this you two I trusted you!"

"Adam, get these two in prison right now. I'll deal with them later but now I want them out of my sight!"

"Yes ma'am." He said. He took out another pair of cuffs putting them on Isabella 1 and took them away. "This is awkward." Adam said.

"Adam, you have to understand…" Isabella 1 started.

"Family first, that part I get." He said.

"I know it wouldn't make a difference but you're not mad at me then?"

"No, I am not though I do not know why my opinion matters to you."

"Just to know that someone isn't."

"I am mad at you though." Adam said to Adam 1. "Especially since Vanessa also told me that you're the one who let her dad out of prison."

"Yes I did; I was told to."

"That is way too far."

"I was obeying my orders."

"Well, now it's going to cost you," Adam said, getting to the cells.

"We'll see." Adam 1 said.

"Really because it doesn't seem like there's any way around it now." He pointed out putting them both in the cells.

"Again, we will see." Adam 1 said as Adam stared at the communicator he had taken from them.

* * *

He considered trying to go on it and see where exactly it leads. So he left the room and stuck it in his ear. "Hello?" He said.

He was surprised when the voice of a teenage girl answered, "Oh, look who's so smart."

"So, you're the brains huh?" Adam asked.

"Maybe or my dad just knows he's more likely to listen to me."

"So you're using him then?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Why should I answer?"

"Fair enough point, and you do not have to, but he's in jail now I say we talk."

"He's in jail. Not me."

"So you don't want him out?" Adam asked.

"If I did why would I warn you?"

"Fair enough, be difficult. I would rather not bring this to a fight."

"Seems like that will inevitably come no matter what."

"Well, I want to avoid that, but if you're sure you don't want to talk I guess we see where things go from here."

"Where exactly do you expect this talk to go?"

"Simple tradeoffs."

"Meaning?"

"We discuss tradeoffs am sure we have something you want, and vice versa."

"You're new in this game aren't you?"

"A little," Adam said.

"That explains it. Trying to negotiate with your enemy. You should really know better."

"To be fair I have been through a lot lately."

"Well, let's say this theoretically would work. What would you want?"

"Why tell you over the phone and give you time to think of a way to not give me what I want?"

"Because you don't have any other options and my patience is wearing thin."

"You are the one who did not want to talk it over, but I want our information back."

"You expect me to fall for that?"

"Fall for what?" Adam asked confused.

"There's no way it would be that easy."

"I am trying to do something where everyone wins here."

"That's not how things work and even a rookie should know that."

"It does not have to be."

"It's so obviously a trap."

"No really I am just trying to avoid any more bloodshed."

"Well, you're out of luck because I love bloodshed."

"Alright, be difficult."

"You'll see exactly how difficult I can be." She said, then disconnected before he could say anything.

"Well, that was dramatic." Adam sighed.

_'That's the girl the other me has it for? Is he mentally unstable?' _He decided to head back to Vanessa.

He headed back to where he left her and Candace. They were both still there. "So, we may have an issue."

"Which is?" Vanessa asked, since Candace was still pretty lost.

"This girl, Felicity."

"The one with way too many names?"

"Yeah her...I think. There's more than one?"

"Of course, 1st and 2nd Dimension."

"Wow, okay."

"Yeah, but it was that one?"

"I think so, I don't know."

"Well, either are a problem so what about her?"

"She does not negotiate."

"You tried to negotiate?"

"Tired almost succeeded. Mostly because we all know we are in no shape for a war right now I didn't tell her that part, but it's true..." Adam said.

"She likely already knows that." Vanessa sighed.

"Yeah, well I was still not going to admit that."

"Good choice but it might not help."

"I realize that now."

"We need to make sure anyone who isn't incapacitated is ready for an attack."

"Right." Adam said.

"Who do we have?" Vanessa asked Candace.

"About 50 fit for battle."

"What about in training? Not complete newbies but some that might be getting close."

"Well, there are about 30 coming up."

"Then it would be best to have them ready just in case. There's a few in my company that there shouldn't be any issues convincing and are battle ready so I'll try to reach them."

"Okay, you do that." Candace said.

"Would be best to do in person," Vanessa said, taking out a teleporter.

"Okay, be careful." Candace said.

"I will be," Vanessa promised then turned to Adam. "Care to come?"

"Sure, just in case." He said.

"I know exactly who to start with," Vanessa stated and teleported them away.

* * *

When they arrived Adam was dizzy. He sat down right when he did. "What's wrong?" Vanessa asked.

"I'm not sure. Just dizzy."

"Sorry, teleporters do that."

"I've used teleporters before without that problem though."

"Oh! This is not your teleporters they are mine."

"Ours are a little faster than Firestorm's." A new female voice rang out.

Adam turned quickly then regretted it as it made the dizzy worse. "Sorry, he's gonna need a while. Go back to sleep." Vanessa told the other girl.

"No, I'm up." She yawned.

Adam's vision had stopped spinning enough to tell the obvious. The girl was. Well… to be blunt about it she was absolutely filthy. Her skin was covered in dirt and her hair was matted. "What happened to you?" He managed to ask.

"Nothing happened. I just don't like to shower." She shrugged. "Now, who are you?"

"Adam Garcia-Shapiro."

"Oh! So YOU'RE Adam."

"Yeah why?" Adam asked.

"What's he doing here?" She asked Vanessa.

"He's with me." She said. "We need to talk to you about something." Vanessa started.

"Sure, what is it?" She asked.

So Vanessa explained Firestorm's current dilemma.

"Well, that is tough. What does it have to do with me?" The girl asked.

"I wanted you to help us."

"What about Gale though? I can't just leave him."

"Oh right..." Vanessa sighed.

"Who's Gale?" Adam asked.

"My older brother and really the only family I have."

"So bring him along."

"He won't be that easy."

"Why not?" Adam asked.

"He won't want to help."

"Why would he not want to help?"

"Because he's evil," she stated simply.

"Oh! Well...that is tricky."

"Yes it is."

"Why is he evil?"

"Not exactly sure. He's convinced that our names are somehow foretelling it."

"Well...no offense but that is stupid."

"Yes it is but he's stubbornly convinced."

"Have you tried talking to him?"

"Well… no… not really."

"Well, why not try that?"

"I guess it's worth a shot."

"Good, so you two go talk to him since me being there may not help."

"Alright, let's go, Tempest," Vanessa said. Adam watched them leave and hoped things went well.

* * *

After a short while they found him in the training area. Build wise he was almost exactly opposite to Tempest who's knee high to a grasshopper and seventy pounds soaking wet. He was pretty much built like a gorilla. "Gale! Could you come here?" Tempest asked.

Gale turned to her and went over. "Of course, Tempest, what's up?"

"We wanted to talk to you." She said.

"Alright, works for me."

"See, things have changed recently."

"Hard not to know that. The boss is dead."

"Exactly and well... we were thinking maybe it's time to turn over a new leaf." Tempest said.

"You can't be serious?" He asked turning to Vanessa.

"I am very serious." Vanessa said.

"Why?"

"Why not? Most of us never really wanted to be evil anyway, but it was either do as told or die."

"That can't be true."

"No, it really is and I am including myself and Tempest in that most of us." Vanessa said.

"Tempest, is that true?" Tempest nodded sadly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I...was afraid that you wouldn't listen."

"Well, I would have. You know you mean the world to me, Temper."

"Really?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes, really."

"So we can be good?"

"If that's what you want."

"It really is."

"Then yes we can."

"Thank you!" She said hugging him.

He returned the hug. "I told you I'd always be there for you."

"I know; I was worried though."

"Well, I'm sorry for that."

"It's okay now."

"Good."

"So, then you're both in?"

"Yes we are." Gale said.

"That's terrific." Vanessa said. "That went a lot better than I thought it would."

"Yeah, it did." Tempest said.

"So let's get Adam then."

"Adam?" He asked.

"Yeah, from Firestorm."

"He's here?"

"Yes he is."

"Hey Vanessa, is he the one you told me about a while back?" Tempest asked from her brother's shoulder.

"Yes, that's the one." Vanessa smiled. "We got back together."

"Really that's great!"

"Yeah, he's amazing."

"You seem happy."

"I am."

"Good, I am glad things are starting to work out for you."

"Yeah, it's pretty long overdue."

"Yeah, I hope I get to have that someday."

"I'm sure you will."

"Nah, too much grime." She said.

"Well, that is your fault."

"Well I want someone to like me for me."

"I know that."

"So, this guarantee's that. Doesn't it?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"See? There is a method to my madness."

"I never denied that but there's also a madness to your method."

"You're just jealous." She said sticking her tongue out.

"Oh yeah, totally jealous."

"You know you are." She giggled.

"Maybe, let's just go though."

"Okay, hopefully he has not wondered off this place is huge."

"I don't think so. He's dizzy remember?"

"Right, I forgot."

"So he's probably fine. Otherwise I could find him."

"I'm sure he's fine." Vanessa nodded and they headed back to where they left him.

* * *

He was just getting to his feet and looking around as they arrived. "It worked." Tempest said happily.

He turned and was surprised on first seeing Gale. "He's huge."

"Thank you." Gale said proudly.

"So, he's going to help?"

"Yeah, He agreed." Tempest said hopping down off his shoulder.

"That's good then," He said, then noticed something on Tempest. "What's in that bag?"

"Oh, this is my weapons bag. I'm a poisons expert so there a lot."

"Wow that sounds fun." Adam said.

"It can be yeah."

"You have got to teach me sometime."

"We'll see."

"What? Don't trust me?"

"I just met you."

"Fair enough point I suppose."

"Likely though."

"Okay, then I guess I have to wait."

"Anyone else we're gonna get?" Tempest asked.

"Your whole squad."

"Probably a good idea."

"Okay, so there."

"Right, lets."

"Lead the way." Adam said.

"Mess Hall is the best bet." She nodded and led them there.

It was a large gray room and it was filled with Tempest squad. Vanessa went up to the front. "Attention!" She called out and they all went silent. "Thank you. As you already know my father has recently met his demise and that leaves me in charge of the company."

"Yes ma'am!" They all said.

"Now, the thing is; I am nothing like my father was. So, under such power there will be some very drastic changes made." A murmur ran through the hall at that. "Now, it has come to my attention that most if not all of you guys aren't actually evil. You, like me, had only been here under the threat of death." Several of them nodded. "That fact has a lot to do with my main plan." They all seemed tense. "So, most importantly, we're not going to be evil anymore."

There was a large collective gasp. "You can just do that?" One of them asked.

"I can and am going to yes but it will take time. In the meantime, there a pressing matter that needs attending anyone interested. I'm not going to force or threaten any of you for it."

"Well, what is it?"

"As opposite as you can get but…" Vanessa started, and explained the problem with Firestorm.

"Well, that is new." The man said.

"So, is anyone interested?" Most of them raised their hands a few did not. "Excellent," she said looking over the number.

"What if we refuse... some of us honestly just want to go home."

"Then you are free to go home. As I said, I'm not going to force or threaten anyone into it."

"We can just leave?"

"Yes you can."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." The people who hands not raised their hands left.

"Well, that worked." Adam said, though a little surprised how well it did.

"It won't work with all squads." Tempest sighed. "These guys are pretty much the bottom runners." She added looking over the squad she belonged to. "The higher you get up the more are actually evil."

"Interesting." Adam said carefully.

"Yeah, all the way from here to Steve, Doofenshmirtz's second in command."

"What an average name."

"Fairly, she's a girl though."

"Okay...that is just a little bit odd."

"Steve Thomason is her whole name."

"Oh, wow I would think it was a guy based on name alone."

"Most would."

"Yeah, but it's a she." Gale said. "I've heard a rumor that she and Doofenshmirtz had a secret love affair."

"Gross." The other three said.

"Very, can't imagine why anyone would want to."

"Me either." Adam said.

"Then again it is just a rumor. No proof and Vanessa is proof that at least someone did."

"Yeah, don't remind me." She said.

"Do you even know who your mother is?"

"Yes I do. No one knows where she is though." Vanessa added.

"Well, you have the database access now you could find her." Adam said.

"If you want to at least." He added, knowing nothing about her.

"I probably could yeah."

"Might be worth a shot."

"Okay, I guess we could try."

"It's your choice though."

"Well, maybe after we make sure Firestorm is safe."

"Of course, so let's get these guys there."

"Right gather round everyone!" Everyone of course did. She took out her teleporter and they were off.

* * *

When they got there Adam was dizzy again but a little bit less. "Sorry Adam." Vanessa said.

"It's okay. Guess I should get used to that."

"Yeah, it won't take long."

"Alright, I trust you."

"Good." She said kissing his cheek. He turned and briefly kissed his lips.

"We should get moving." Tempest said.

Vanessa nodded. "It was short."

"You two can kiss more when we are sure that we are safe."

"Deal." She smiled and they headed to Candace.

They found her in the same room as earlier. "I brought you a good squad." Vanessa said.

"Great," she said, then looked up. "Wow, that's pretty surprising actually."

"Not really..." Vanessa said. She explained what she had earlier on this group at least.

"Well, that's good. At least they are trained."

"Yeah, better than we started."

"Right, we need ten on the east side first."

"Any volunteers?" Vanessa asked them.

"We'll go wherever needed."

They were surprised when she assigned ten of them by name.

"Yes ma'am!" The said heading out.

"You know our names?" One of the others asked.

"Of course I do."

"That's just surprising."

"Why? We all have names."

"Of course but I didn't think you would know them."

"Why not?"

"As you said, we're pretty much the bottom runners. Why would you care to learn them?"

"You were the good ones."

"Well… thank you."

"You're welcome, now Cody, you go South side."

"Yes, Ma'am," Cody said and headed off.

"Now we need a leader in each direction. Courtney leads north. Lyle leads south." They all nodded heading out.

"Speaking of leaders," Candace started.

"You need a new second in command." Adam said. "I recommend Gretchen 1 or Adyson 1 if you wanted to forgive her."

"I was actually thinking you."

"Me? I'm honored but they have the experience."

"While that is true, you have also proven yourself to be loyal, brave, protective of your allies, and able to think on your feet in the most stressful situations."

"Well, yeah I suppose that's true."

"Also, you saved me. I would not even be here if you had not acted."

"Yeah, I could not let you just die."

"Which is why I think you're the best choice. So, will you do it?"

"Well, I suppose so."

"I'll do it."

"Excellent then that's settled though you'll unfortunately have to go get the badge from Isabella 1."

"I can deal with that." He said.

"Then it's all settled."

"Yes ma'am I will be back." He headed back to the cells.

* * *

When he arrived they were there leaning against their cell walls. "Isabella, Firestorm is going to need your badge back."

"Oh! Right of course..." She sighed sadly taking the badge off. "Had she decided who the new second is going to be?" She asked handing it to him.

"Yes...it's me." He said.

"Well, I think she made a great choice then."

"Really?" He asked. He thought about it for a second and added, "I guess that makes sense. You and Candace have always thought quite alike. After all, when it comes down to it you're in here for the same reason she's out there."

"Yeah, I am." She said.

"So, that does make sense."

"Yeah, I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you, hopefully I'll do well."

"I think you'll do fine." She said sadly

"You seem so sure."

"Because I am."

"Well, thank you."

"No problem, good luck." He nodded and headed out.

"So, Second-in-Command, huh?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah, pretty surprising," he said, staring at the badge.

"Nah, I think it fits."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you make a good leader."

"Well, thank you."

"No problem." She said smiling and glancing around at the now empty room.

"What now then?"

"Well, we wait here according to Candace and monitor."

"Right."

"I would reward you for the promotion, but might not be best until later." She sighed.

"Right, later." Right then though, he noticed an indistinguishable blur of color pass by one of the monitors for about a millisecond. "Someone or something is here." He said.

"I saw it, too. Stay here, I need to handle this one," she said and was gone before he could argue.

* * *

**A/N: Yes a cliffhanger! Leave a review (if you want) and we will see you next chapter. **


End file.
